Caterpillar
The Caterpillar is a character from Disney's 1951 feature film Alice in Wonderland. He was voiced by Richard Haydn. Personality The Caterpillar smokes a hookah from which colorful smoke rises, forming letters, words, and even images that he refers to while speaking. He often over-enunciates certain words such as 'exactly' and 'correctly'. The Caterpillar has a passion for recitation and grammar, and unlike most of the residents of Wonderland, he appears more calm and collected and was one of the few willing to give Alice useful advice. He also has a rather short temper which can easily be set off if his height is mocked or someone fails to understand his hints. He appears to have rather poor memory, as he did not recall who Alice was during their second meeting. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland After leaving the Garden of Living Flowers, Alice comes across the Caterpillar singing and smoking. After a rather confusing conversation, and an angry transformation into a butterfly, the Caterpillar tells Alice to take part of a mushroom to grow larger and a part on the other side to grow smaller. The Caterpillar, in Butterfly form, later reappears when Alice is attempting to escape being beheaded by the denizens of Wonderland, only for him to ask who she is and blow smoke that warps her to a surreal smoke tunnel leading to the Doorknob. House of Mouse The Caterpillar appeared in the episodes "Big Bad Wolf Daddy" and "Donald Wants to Fly". Once Upon a Time The Caterpillar is one of the characters Jefferson and Regina encounter during their trip to Wonderland. He is reclining on a mushroom and smoking a hookah. He asks them, "Who are you?", like in the original book and the Disney adaption. He is voiced by Roger Daltrey, the lead singer of the British band ''The Who. After the encounter, Jefferson states that he hates Wonderland. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland The Caterpillar appear in the spin-off once again, voiced by Iggy Pop. He represents in Alice's flashback memories before that she meets the genie Cyrus, stealing him a piece of the mushroom where he sits. He is later mentionned by Silvermist like the person in charge like the to have put Will Scarlett's head to capture. This latter, accompanied with Alice, visits him for to find the Forget-Me-Knot, the year valuable enchanted piece of rope, in his mushroom which turns out to be a den for the criminals of Wonderland. The Caterpillar turns out to be a Lord of the Organized crime with characteristics similar to Jabba the Hutt. The Caterpillar informs both heroes that the object is actually possessed by Grendel, a dangerous ogre and agrees to stop pursuing Will if they he give the object. Will after all, burns the rope, aware of the lack of morality from The Caterpillar. The Caterpillar is later visited by Jafar, investigating into Will Kinect Disneyland Adventures The Caterpillar appears at the end of Chapter 1. His hookah is replaced with one that blows bubbles. He blows the player a bubble at the end of the chapter, which is used when the character is used as a croquet ball in Chapter 2. Gallery Alice and the Caterpillar.png|The Caterpillar with green skin in ''House of Mouse. Ca10.jpg C9.jpg C7.jpg C6.jpg C5.jpg C4.jpg C3.jpg C2.jpg C1.jpg Image:Wonderlandcaterpillar.jpg|The Caterpillar as he appears in Kingdom Hearts V-Cast CaterpillarDisney.jpg AliceCaterpillarDH.jpg|An early, oriental design of the caterpillar, by David Hall. CaterpillarDH.jpg|The caterpillar with his hookah, by David Hall. Tumblr n1jbg3t5Zk1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Young keyboard jr 5-1951 cover 640.jpg Hr caterpillar 640.jpg Zaccagnini little italy 6 640.jpg Zaccagnini caterpillar green2 640.jpg Disneyland backstage safety sign wear gloves 640.jpg Disneyland backstage safety sign wash your hands green 640.jpg Disneyland backstage safety sign wash your hands blue 640.jpg 16-field drawing - caterpillar's mushroom screencap.jpg 16-field drawing - caterpillar's mushroom layout drawing blog.jpg Screen shot 2010-01-26 at 10.31.18 PM.png Quiz814outcome3.JPG Picture-322.png Caterpillar-Alice-1024x768-Wallpaper-ToonsWallpapers.com-.jpg C21b8dc05932594c10adca97cf08da52.jpg Alice-with-caterpillar.jpg Alice-and-caterpillar.jpg 226415 1240622209195 full.jpg Alicecaterpillar.jpg Johnlounsbery.jpg BILLPEET3.jpg 1951-alice-7.jpg 4c0341-036.jpg 4c0341-035.jpg 4c0341-034.jpg 4c0341-031.jpg alice-with-caterpillar-2.jpg caterpillar2.jpg RCA_Record_Player.jpg disneyland paris caterpillar.jpg|The Caterpillar at Alice's Curious Labyrinth, at Disneyland Paris W108MayBeAbleToHelpYou.png|The Caterpillar as he appears in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Once Upon a Time - WHO ARE YOU - Caterpillar.jpg External links * The Caterpillar's Wikipedia article es:El Señor Don Oruga Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Insects Category:Bugs Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Caterpillars Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Butterflies Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Animated characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Anti-heroes